


Lost

by Vannita22



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 11:10:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11690412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vannita22/pseuds/Vannita22
Summary: I keep re-watching the last scene of Malec from episode 2x18. Just wondering what happened after Magnus left.





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Just had to write this. Hope you enjoy!

    Jace received a text from Izzy letting him know that Max woke up and is on his way to check on Max, when he starts to feel pain through his parabatai bond.

 

 _Alec_ , Jace thinks.

 

    Jace walks faster, thinking the worst. He stops walking when he sees Alec, who is leaning against the wall, with tears running down his face. Jace slowly walks towards Alec.

    "Alec?" Jace asks, putting a hand on Alec's arm, "Are you okay?"

 

    Alec shakes his head.

    "What's wrong?" Jace asks. Alec looks at Jace with pain in his eyes and Jace gasps. This reminds him of the time he was crying over Clary and Alec pulled him into a hug to comfort him. So that's exactly what Jace does. He pulls Alec into a hug.

    "I lost him Jace. I-I messed up." Alec mumbles after he calms down. Jace closes his eyes knowing exactly who he was talking about.

 

    "I-I just lost the love of my life. I don't know what to do. I don't know how to fix this," Alec continues.

 

    "Did he break up with you?" Jace asks. Alec's silence answered Jace's question.

   "I'm going to kill him," Jace says and turns around. 

_How dare he?_ Jace thinks. He warned Magnus not to hurt Alec.

 

    "Jace, stop. Please," Alec says holding Jace back. Jace looks at Alec, confused.

 

    "It's not his fault Jace. It's mine. I lied to him. I made him lose his trust in me. He thinks I don't trust him and he's hurting too. I-I thought we could fix this. I thought that things will go back to normal after we talked. But I was wrong. The damage is done. I ruined everything," Alec continues.

 

    "Listen Alec, you didn't ruin anything..."

 

    "I DID!" Alec interrupts him. "He left Jace. He left. H-he said he couldn't be a leader and have me," Alec chokes out, tears running down his face again. "Dammit Jace. I don't know what to do. I can't lose him like this. I can't. I have to do something. I need to fix this. I can't let him go. I need him. I need to show him that he can have me and protect his people. He needs to know that I'm not giving up on him. I need his trust back." 

 

    Alec stops talking, for a moment, trying to calm himself down and looks at Jace with tears in his eyes, " I love him so much," Alec says.

 

    Jace pulls Alec into a hug again and says, "I know, I know. But I know you two would go back to each other."

 

    Alec looks down, knowing that he said the same thing to Magnus. "That's what i said. but it's not that simple this time, Jace. I'm scared. I'm so scared of not getting him back. I need him back."

 

    Jace makes sure that Alec is looking into his eyes, to make sure he listens to what he's about to say, "You will. You will get him back. That man is completely in love with you. I'm sure he'll come back to you."

 

    Alec straightens up and looks at Jace with determination, "You're right and I need to show him that I'm not letting him go that easily. I'm going to get him back Jace."

 

    Jace gives him a small smile, "That's the Alec I know."

 

    Alec give Jace a small smile, but then looks down at the floor, still sad about what just happened.

 

    "It still hurts," Alec says in a small voice. 

 

    Jace puts his arm around Alec and says, "I know. But you'll get through this. Both of you will."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can follow me on tumblr @vannita22.


End file.
